vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Culaina
Summary Culaina is a Thunorg- a monstrous wight, beings that can perceive the past and present. As a Thunorg (considered an abomination by the wights), she is not bound by the conventional laws of the universe- and instead can choose Unwoven Threads, those realities that could exist, over the one that does exist. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C. At least Low 2-C, possibly 2-B via hax Name: Culaina the Thunorg Origin: The Carpet People Gender: Female Age: Unknown, time flows over her like a shadow, altering her age each second Classification: Thunorg Powers and Abilities: Small Size (Type 3), Fate Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (Can choose from a million possible outcomes, deciding what reality should exist over the others), Telepathy, Teleportation, Precognition (Foresees the future until her death, and can do so for all realities and possibilities), Perception Manipulation (Chooses whether or not a being can perceive her at all), Animal Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (A single whistle or touch causes entities she chooses to serve her command; has worked on hundreds of minds simultaneously), Empathic Manipulation (Her emotions cause those around her to mimic said emotions), Time Manipulation (She is disconnected from time, viewing it in a linear fashion; time washes over her like a shadow), Dream Manipulation (Can appear in and alter dreams), Power Bestowal (Can give visions to people), Limited Memory Manipulation (Can "remember" the past, present, and future of all known realities, including the realities created by the different choices and outcomes of said choices), Reality Warping (It is said she can make the fabric of reality roll into itself), Acausality (Types 1 and 4; she is totally unaffected by her own manipulations of reality), Precognition Nullification (Her choosing another reality negates precognitive abilities, causing beings like the Wights to be unable to "remember the future"), Resistance to Law Manipulation (She is not bound by the conventional laws of the universe), Precognition Negation (Her abilities allow her to remain precognitive despite the future changing endlessly), and Time Manipulation (She is not bound by time either), Limited Soul Manipulation (Wights are able to place the essence of themselves into their creations, giving the user odd dreams of the wight) Attack Potency: Below Average level (A penny is considered a monstrously huge object to them, taking a full day to walk around one letter; a matchstick is an equally enormous structure. A city is the size of a period on this page). At least Universe level+, possibly Multiverse level via hax (It was said that if she could not foresee the future under some circumstance, reality would roll up on itself. For each outcome she manipulates, a million other outcomes are cast aside) Speed: Unknown (Views time for each possible universe in a linear fashion, being able to "remember" the past and future alike) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Below Average Class Durability: Below Average level (Implied they would be destroyed should the carpet be destroyed) Stamina: Unknown Range: Universal Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient. She maintains perfect knowledge of all possible outcomes and remembers each one with excruciating detail. Weaknesses: Presumably cannot remember past her own death, much like the Wights Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Fate Users Category:Probability Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Perception Users Category:Animal Users Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Time Users Category:Dream Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Memory Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Acausal Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Glass Cannons Category:Tier 2 Category:The Carpet People